What Could Have Been
by Aerie-L1485
Summary: They promised each other forever. But life has other plans. What happens when tragedy strikes and they are threated to be torn apart? ONE-SHOT


I should have known something was wrong.

I should have seen it the moment I opened the door and the house was dark and empty.

I should have known that something was wrong the moment I walked into our bedroom and the bed was made and there was no sign of her.

I should have noticed that there was a problem when their was no note telling me where she was.

I should have known that something was missing.

 _I should have, just, known..._

But I hadn't.

* * *

As I stood in the living room I took of my sweatshirt and dropped my gym bag onto the floor. I looked around and cracked my neck before heading into the kitchen and looking for the blue sticky note she always left stuck to the fridge telling me she was okay and where she was when she knew that she wouldn't be home when I was.

My eyebrows rose when I noticed it.

Or rather the lack of it. The fridge was bare besides pictures of her and I when we were at the beach two years ago.

Deciding not to worry I went and took a shower deciding that by the time I got out she would be back. And as I stepped out of the bathroom the smoke billowed out of the door way and into the bedroom. I listened but there was no noise to signal she was home. Slowly I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. My stomach dropped.

She still wasn't home...

Finally deciding to let my worry take over I went over and grabbed my phone from my gym bag. As I turned it on I noticed that I had two missed calls. and two voicemails from them.

One was from Juvia.

And the other was an unknown number.

I pressed play on Juvia's message and put it on speaker as I sat on the couch with my feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Hey Gray, it's me. You know your fiancé!-" she stopped speaking for a moment as she let out a giggle, "I'm just calling to let you know that I'm at the store _right now, but that I'll be back before you get home! I have a BIG surprise for you, so be ready and waiting when you get back from hanging out with Natsu and going to the gym! I love you, see you soon!"_ The voice mail ended and I felt myself become nervous. She said that she would be back already. But she wasn't. I looked down at the call and noticed that it had been sent five hours ago.

With shaky fingers I pressed play on the unknown numbers voicemail. I felt dread clothe me like a bucket of water before it even began playing.

 _"Hello, Gray Fullbuster? This is Doctor Berkley calling from Magnolia Mercy Hospital. Juvia Lockser was admitted half an hour ago due to being in a fatal accident. You are listened on her emergency contacts and..."_ The women on the other line continued but I couldn't register her words.

 _"Juvia Lockser was admitted half an hour ago due to being in a fatal accident."_

 _"Juvia Lockser was admitted half an hour ago due to being in a fatal accident."_

 _"Juvia Lockser...admitted..._ _fatal accident."_

In a rush I stood up and put my phone in my pocket before rushing out the door and driving to Magnolia Mercy Hospital.

The only though in my mind was, _Juvia Lockser..._

* * *

It took twenty minutes to get to the hospital and make it all the way to the correct desk that held the information regarding her condition.

"Excuse me, I'm here due to a phone call I received a while ago about my fiancé Juvia Lockser, do you know anything?" The woman behind the desk was fairly young and held a kind smile on her face.

"Of course, I'll see what I can find out." With that she began typing away in her computer meanwhile my heart was pounding, my throught felt soar nad scratchy, and my eyes wanted to water.

Her fingers finally stopped typing and her smile disappeared, becoming replaced with a sympathetic grimace.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but your fiancé was severely injured in a car accident with a rather large truck. Her car was smashed and she faced head trauma due to the impact. Her car was flipped because of how fast the truck was going and she was crushed when her car laid upside down. She lost too much blood and her seat belt acted as a restraint and it prevented her from exiting the car. When she arrived here she was immediately sent into surgery. I'm sorry sir, they weren't able to save her. Her wounds were just too serious and her blood loss was too great..."

My ears began to ring and I had to grip the counter to stay upright. My lungs seemed to disappear and I couldn't breathe. My vision was becoming blurry due to my tears and it was spinning all around me.

"No, no, no, no, no..." I kept repeating it over and over as I shook my head as I stumbled backwards and sat down on a chair. I dropped my head down onto my hands in my lap as tears silently fell. My brain was going into over drive as thoughts swirled endlessly.

Juvia...

My fiancé.

My best friend.

I had just seen her this morning when she kissed me and told me that she loved me. We were getting married in four months. We had been playing on starting a family soon.

I could perfectly picture her smile in my head. Could hear her giggle in my ears.

Shoes suddenly appeared in front of me and someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fullbuster, we have acquired more information regarding your fiancé Juvia Lockser."

"My head snapped up as uncertainty filled me.

"What?" He blew out a sigh before he sat in the empty seat beside me and removed his glasses so that he could rub his eyes.

"You see sir, after we took your fiancé out of surgery we preformed an x-ray to see if their was any internal damage for the report and we discovered very upsetting news. Sir, did you know that your fiancé was almost three months pregnant?"

My heart completely stopped beating in my chest and I simply stared at the doctor.

Pregnant? She was pregnant. We were gonna have a baby like she had always wanted.

"No, I, uh, do you know when the baby was conceived?" I had a suspicion of when, and it shattered my heart to think about it.

"Most likely in the beginning of September." My blank façade broke and I began sobbing. She got pregnant the day I proposed.

The doctor didn't say anything else except putting a hand on my back and telling me to call someone before getting up and leaving.

With trembling, weak hands I brought my phone out ready to call someone. They deserved to know. But, I also needed to talk to someone. I felt myself scrolling through my contacts before coming to a stop before Juv-...

I stared unmoving at her contact for I don't know how long. Sitting in the hospital wanting to simply talk to someone about what had happened and it was in my nature to lean on her. Instinct. She was my constant in life. The person I depended on.

But my constant in life was gone.

I stared at the contact picture and my heart broke. It was of her kissing my cheek while we sat on the couch together. She looked beautiful with her hair down and my face was happy.

We were happy.

So why did our happiness have to be shattered in the blink of an instant. As I thought of how we were torn apart I couldn't help but picture her. Juvia. Suspended upside down in her car by her seat belt as she cried out for me, scared for her baby.

That image would haunt me...

* * *

I sat up with a jolt, my eyes wet with tears and my throat soar from harsh sobs.

"Gray?" I turned my head and my heart lifted. She was beautiful, and she was safe.

"Sorry Juves. I just had a nightmare about the day of the accident." Her face broke and she jumped forward and hugged me tight.

"I'm here Gray. I'm okay. Hasani is okay too." As she spoke she rubbed any remaining tears away and she brought my hand down on to her seven month pregnant belly.

"I know, but you almost weren't. You almost died. And I cant ever forget that."

"I know. Me either. I thought I would never see you again."

I hugged her tight to me before we both laid down together and held one another.

"I love you Juvia. Don't leave me, I need you."

"I love you too Gray. And don't think I ever could leave you. Its impossible."

As we fell back to sleep the rain continued to pour outside and it washed all remnants of my dream away.


End file.
